


Cobwebs

by diaphanous_penumbra



Series: O' This Tangled Web We Weave [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Happy Ending, Multi, Polyamory, Sad Ending, Side Story, Soulmates, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaphanous_penumbra/pseuds/diaphanous_penumbra
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots in relation to the "O' This Tangled Web We Weave" series. This includes sex scenes, AUs, alternate endings, and other scenarios that I felt wouldn't fit in with the main timeline of the story. If you haven't read "O' This Tangled Web We Weave" (and its future sequel when I get around to posting it) please be aware of spoilers (or if you haven't watched/read the canon Yorkshin/YorkNew arc in general)
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Character(s)/Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)
Series: O' This Tangled Web We Weave [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Introduction

Hello! If you haven't read the summary, this is basically a collection of one-shots in relation to my HxH fic O This Tangled Web We Weave. This may contain spoilers for that story and for the canon YorkNew Arc so if you aren't okay with spoilers, please refrain from reading this. 

This collection contains

  * Sex scenes (some dubcon)
  * Alternate Universe/Alternate Endings 
  * Miscellaneous scenes that I wanted to write but wouldn't fit into the storyline of OTW



The CWs that I used for the OTW series still apply to this, so if you are sensitive to certain dark themes please read my CW list first in OTW before reading these one-shots since some will contain said uncomfortable themes. 

Anyway, I hope you enjoy! 


	2. Just the Two of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before things turned bitter, it was wonderfully sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo and Kirika's first time together (in Chrollo's perspective)
> 
> I had a playlist made personally for this story, but I felt that the song ‘Just the Two of Us’ by Bill Withers and Grover Washington Jr. matched the best for the title of this one-shot. Shoutouts to 'you're on a date night with chrollo' playlist on YouTube for giving me inspo and introducing me to the song in the first place. 
> 
> CWs: 18+, fluff with undertones of angst, implications of past abuse, body scars, virginity loss, hurt/comfort, possessive/manipulative behavior (might be borderline yandere), soulmates (nen-markings on arms that only soulmates can see).

_I'm late!_ Those were the only words that went through Chrollo's mind as he raced through the maze of bustling city life.

He had never ran so hard and fast for anything before, much less a date out of all things. Most of the dates he had been were maneuvers to achieve a larger goal whether it be getting blackmail on a wealthy CEO or figuring out what cell a fortune was was being held in. He was always prompt, ahead of time and waiting with a gentlemanly smile. Yet here he was, flustered and floundering as he felt the minutes rushing past him. Of course, the one time he needed to be on time to a date a Troupe job just had to go haywire at the last minute. Like always, they managed to fix that little pinch but that meant the job had ran much later than expected. 

Around the Troupe, he had remained cordial and calm as he always did. It wasn't until he was changed into one of his best dress suits and was out the door that panic showed up on his face and immediately making a break for it. After all, he had an image to uphold as the level-headed leader of the Spider so he couldn't let them see him acting like love-struck school boy. Even so, how could he not be feeling like this when he was running late to date with his _soulmate_ out of all things?

It was only until he had reached the open plaza that Chrollo slowed his running pace to a power walk. Glancing around amongst the numerous moving faces, he grew concerned. Glancing at his watch, he was thirty minutes late. Whipping his head around so fast, his dove grey eyes almost missed the object of his search. Though when his eyes finally landed on her, his breath got caught in his throat. 

There she was, seeming to glow with an ethereal light. Perhaps it was just the way that the light hit the ivory fabric of her dress, yet that wouldn't have taken away from how beautiful she was. Her wispy auburn hair was curled and styled into loose waves which poured over her shoulders. Her legs were adorn with white lacy tights, her feet fitted into matching pumps. Eyes the color of the finest ale skimmed the crowd briefly, until they finally fell on his. A tenderhearted smile graced her lips as she waved, acknowledging his presence. 

Chrollo felt dumbstruck, and even felt more like an idiot when he couldn't even get his darn legs to just _move_ just to meet the distance. He swallowed hard, and he was most certain that his blush was obvious. If Chrollo wasn't sweaty from his run from earlier, he most certainly was now. Thankful at least that he thought to put on a little extra cologne for the special occasion. 

The dress that she wore was something that Chrollo had gotten for her specifically for this date but... he hadn't anticipated how breath-taking she would appear in it. The Queen Anne's neckline was line with lace, and Chrollo couldn't help but notice how well it accentuated her chest. It hugged around her waist before flaring out at the skirt, which fell about mid-thigh. The tights she wore were a nice little touch, and the heels of her shoes made it so they were almost at eye level with each other. Speaking of which, he was so enthralled with her looks, he didn't notice how close they were until she wrapped his arms around his shoulders, giving him a loving yet chaste kiss on the lips. 

His eyes widened at the physical greeting yet immediately the thief wasted no time. Chrollo's hand slid around her waist while the other clasped her face, pulling her deeper into the kiss. It was a rather long time for a greeting, and Chrollo could feel eyes on them. But he could care less about what strangers thought. After all, they knew that this beautiful woman was with _him,_ and that was all that mattered. Even when their lips finally parted he still kept her so close, their lips could touch again if one of them moved a certain way. She smiled, arms moving away from his shoulders to cup his face in both her delicate hands. "Hi Chrollo, how was your business trip?" she murmured. Chrollo had to physically hold in a shudder as she said his name. 

In turn, he kissed her on the forehead. Aside from her sweet lips, just something about kissing her forehead was so right to him. "It was fine," he murmured, pressing in another kiss as he apologetically replied, "I'm sorry for my tardiness, Kirika. Work kept me back for longer than expected."

She chuckled, patting his cheeks. "That's alright. I wasn't too worried. I knew that you would come no matter what." 

That statement made his heart flutter with joy. Just the fact that she had so much faith in his arrival made him smile. Not one of his facetious smiles, but one which reached his eyes. "I am glad you waited for me," he said, moving to the side though keeping his arm around her waist. "I'll be sure to make it up to you tonight."

Kirika chuckled, laying her head against his shoulder. "I'll keep you to that promise." 

* * *

Luckily despite the late start to their date night, Chrollo and Kirika managed to make their dinner reservations. It was at a rather quiet bistro, only the faint hum of jazz music playing in the background. It was actually Kirika who had made the reservations for them, noting that a friend in the culinary arts was actually working there and managed to squeeze them in. And there were no complaints, really. The food was absolutely scrumptious, and the atmosphere was rather soothing. But all Chrollo cared about was just being with her and their time together. 

"So what have you been up to darling?" 

She blushed at the pet name. How cute. "Not much. Just work for the most part or hanging out with friends if I have the time. Though we've been all preoccupied so even those occasions are few." 

He maintained his smile, but inside Chrollo wondered about Kirika's friends. Did they appreciate here fully like he did, or did they take her presence for granted? He'd hate to think that such friends would take advantage of his love's kindness and generosity after all. In fact, he found himself rather disinterested when she spoke about her friends. Chrollo had met them a few times, but to be frank they weren't anything special. Or at least, he didn't understand how Kirika could be around such daft creatures. Nevertheless, Chrollo maintained his faux interest in the topic, occasionally asking questions about them and how they were doing. The only reason why he bothered to talk with them when he did was to gather as much information on Kirika as he could without seeming suspicious. If there was nothing to gain, then Chrollo didn't see the point to continue the engagement. But as long as they didn't pursue his soulmate, then he would relent. It wasn't like Chrollo was jealous of these individuals - he knew where his capabilities were. 

By this time, they had reached the desert course of their meal. Yet when their food was brought, Kirika smiled brightly at the waiter. Chrollo's smile faltered slightly, eyes following where hers were. The man who placed down their desserts was a tall and broad brunette. His green eyes flickered with glee as he greeted Kirika warmly. She then looked at Chrollo, motioning to the waiter. "Chrollo, this is my friend Brody. He works here and was the one who helped with our reservations." 

Brody smiled, holding out a burly hand out to the thief. "Its nice to finally meet you. Kirika here never stops talking about you."

Kirika flushed, slapping Brody's arm which only made him laugh. Chrollo took the man's hand, shaking it firmly. "Likewise Brody. It a pleasure. Thank you for getting us a reservation here." 

"Of course, of course. I owe it to Kirika after all the favors she's done for me." The man then turned back to Kirika, and they engaged in a bit of small talk. Chrollo watched them interact, and he felt his heart flare. He knew it was ridiculous but he couldn't help it. Just wanting to snatch Kirika close to him and tell Brody to just back off. But he needed to remain as composed as he could in this moment. He couldn't scare her off with his strong feelings. So he maintained his genial façade, occasionally chimed into the conversation until the man finally left. Chrollo then focused on the coffee and dessert in front of them, trying to cool his overreactive nerves. 

"Chrollo," Chrollo was about to take a sip of his coffee when he heard Kirika call him. He looked up, about to ask what was up, but was greeted by the hold of her hands on his face. "Are you jealous?" She asked, looking into his eyes intently for any fib he might conjure. 

Chrollo chuckled, settling down his coffee. Grasping one of her hands in his own, he leaned his cheek into her hand "Why do you ask darling?"

She pouted, not in the least bit amused by his coy answer. Kirika let out a sigh. "I can see it in your eyes," Gently she shifted their hands so she could lean her face against his palm instead. "Don't worry about him. He just owes me for making me babysit his kids last minute. There's been nothing between me and Brody. I only have eyes for you." 

That last statement made Chrollo's heart throb. _I only have eyes for you._ He repeated back in his head to her. 

"Do you promise that?" 

"Of course. I promise." 

Chrollo would take that statement and deeply engrave it in his heart.

Noticing the hand she was holding was the one where the band was hiding her name, his heart rate increased. She was so close, he was so close. If only she knew, then they could truly be at each other's side. But with reluctance, Chrollo waited. Now was not the time. The Spider needed patience. Chrollo still had much work to do. He needed to make her see that he was the only one she needed in her life. Potentially the Phantom Troupe as well, but that was just a step that was a bit further away. For now, he just needed to wheedle her away from her life. Family was not much of an issue since she didn't have any living relatives. Friends she had, but it wouldn't be that difficult to handle. After all, friends came and went in life, right? And if they didn't go away naturally and were persistent... well Chrollo had ways of handling that issue. However, now was the time to forget the schemes. Now it was just time to indulge himself in her presence with the precious time they had. 

He leaned forward, drawing her face to his. Pressing fleeting butterfly kisses on her lips before pressing one on her forehead. Letting his lips linger there before withdrawing so he could press his own forehead against hers. Closing his eyes, feeling her loving aura fill his senses. It filled the emptiness he never realized he had before. 

There were no musical performers, no waiters or cooks, no restaurant patrons. In that moment alone, it was just the two of them together at that little table, candlelight flickering on their smiles. 

* * *

They walked all through the city together that night, arm in arm. But as they somehow always did, they ended up at the very park that they met at for the very first time. By now, most of the city was falling into its slumber and the only illumination they had was the lamplights which were rather dim. Chrollo and Kirika both knew this park by their hearts and feet though, so they weren't too worried about traversing the area. Even so, Chrollo still kept a firm hold on his lover's waist just in case her heel got caught on something. Most of their time was spent reminiscing about the first time they met, as well as books they had read, or even the smallest little things that made them come to interesting self-philosophies. They were so absorbed in their tête-à-tête that no one kept track of the time until both had noticed that the city had almost completely fallen quiet. 

"Oh..." Kirika chuckled nervously, squeezing Chrollo's arm. "I hope that I can make it to the trains on time." 

"Even if they were, I'm not sure if I would be in good conscious knowing that I sent you off alone on the trains at this time of night," Chrollo said. "How about I drive you home? My car is nearby." 

"If its not too much trouble, then that would be nice." 

Chrollo smiled, lifting her hand and kissing it. "For you, nothing is too much trouble." He took said hand and led her out of the park and to his car which wasn't all that far away. They piled in and Chrollo started the engine, driving off. He had been to her place enough times already to not need any sort of directions. He turned on the radio, though he kept the volume as low as possible. Even when keeping his eyes on the road, he couldn't help but constantly glance at Kirika. She was staring out the window, so only some of her face was visible to him. He wondered what her thoughts were in that moment. 

"It is late..." she murmured. "You must be tired. Would you care to sleep over?" 

His heart began to accelerate. Sure, this was not the first time he would have been sleeping over at her place. Yet those times were always incidental. A visit that lasted longer than intended, with him passed out on her couch. Never was he actually invited to stay overnight. But this was not an opportunity he would pass over. "If it would be alright... I do have to go back to work tomorrow, so the earlier I can turn in, the better." 

Her eyes widened. "You're leaving the city again?"

Chrollo grimaced at hearing the disappointment in her voice. It sounded so hurt. "Unfortunately." He managed to say. 

"I see... do you know when you might be back?" 

"In a month or two, at best." 

Silence followed the rest of the way home. Chrollo hated every time he had to leave his soulmate behind, but for now Phantom Troupe duties came first. There were some loose ends which still needed to be tied up. He hoped that it wouldn't have to be like this much longer. Chrollo didn't want to keep hiding his true life from his soulmate, and the more this went on, the more determined he was to make her his. 

With one hand still steady on the steering wheel, the other slowly reached out. Tenderly, yet steadfast as he placed it on her thigh. His hand just slightly below the skirt of her dress. Chrollo felt Kirika tense, but she did not remove his hand. 

"I want you." 

His voice was assertive, yet relaxed. Eyes facing the road, he could only guess what her expression looked like. 

"Chrollo-"

"I want to remember everything about you," he continued, watching as the street lights blaze past. "From your prepossessing smile, the way that your voice chimes like music in my ears. I want to recollect the way your body curves and trembles against me as we make love, the sweetness of your kisses. The deepest, warmest parts of you, to feel your arms wrap around me and mine around you. I want it ingrained in my brain so that no matter how far across this world I am from you, that you will always be by my side." Chrollo's proclamation was unwavering, grey eyes filled with determination and desire.

It seemed like no time when they finally arrived at her small city home, parking right in front. But Chrollo did not bother to make any move to get out. He sat there, staring straight ahead as he awaited her answer. 

“If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were.” 

Chrollo raised an eyebrow. "Kahlil Gibran?" 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Kirika nodded. "I always think of that quote whenever you leave," pausing to take in a breath. "I hate every time that I have to let you go... but every time you always return to me." 

Chrollo finally turned to Kirika, though was taken aback to seeing that tears were falling down her cheeks. Immediately he reach forward, bringing her face into the crook his neck. Her hands gingerly held onto his back as she looked up at him. "I'm just afraid that one day you might find your soulmate and forget all about me. I know that I shouldn't be feeling so strongly for someone I only met months ago and yet... I can't help it. I just love you so much it hurts." 

If only she knew. If only. 

Caressing her face, he smiled. Eyes watering as he pressed their lips together. Their kisses tasted like the ocean, and Chrollo never wanted to pull his head out of the water. 

The next thing he knew, Chrollo had her in his arms as he carried her into the house. As soon as he closed the door behind himself, he slipped off her shoes as well as his own before heading further inside her house. When they finally made it to her bedroom, he gently let her slide down onto her feet. 

"You know, I meant it when I said that I wanted you..." He whispered, running a hand through his hair. "So, if you want to stop, you better tell me now." 

Chrollo felt his heart twist when there was a pause of hesitation. Was that last statement a bit too forceful? She looked down, grasping his coat. "I'm sorry. I'm not very... experienced. And I'm afraid that... you might be disgusted." 

"Disgusted at your lack of experience?" 

Kirika shook her head. "No. I mean when you see my body." Her hands trembled a little as she continued, "I'm afraid of you seeing it." Concern washed over Chrollo, wondering what exactly made her so insecure. Instead of asking, his hands ghosted her back. Fingers tenderly undoing the clasp. She continued to shake, but didn't make a voice to stop him so he continued. Slowly undoing the zipper, the sound of it being pulled down was amplified in the silence of the room. Kirika slipped out of the sleeves, and the dress fell around her ankles with a softened thud. She then bent forward, sliding off the tights as well before slowly baring herself for him. 

Chrollo's eyes widened, Her body was littered in scars. Not small ones either, large ones that looked like she had escaped some sort of deathly battle. Mostly along her torso, though there were some around her legs as well. Chrollo was a man who was quite familiar with scars of all kinds - being in the criminal underworld and growing up in a place as rough as Meteor City familiarized you with those sort of sights. Yet to see these sort of scars on his sweet soulmate and seeing how they not only affected her physically but mentally as well pained him. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard her muffled sobbing. 

Anger churned inside him, wondering who could have done this. Wanting to immediately hunt them down and bring upon them the most painful means of death he could think of. But Chrollo had to quell that fiery angry inside as it was obvious that right now what was most important was to care for Kirika. Lifting her into his arms again, he laid her gently on top of the bed. Giving her soft kisses on the cheek. Cooing to her and brushing his hands through her hair. "Kirika... my love. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"B-but..." His lips hushed her own. Chrollo began to undress, sliding off his jacket, his tie and his shirt. His hand then reached for his headband, and that came off as well. Pale hands traced her skin, his eyes admiring the lingerie she was wearing before looking into those wet amber eyes. Wiping away her tears with his thumb. 

"No buts," he said. Hands wrapping around her wrists to keep her beneath him. Fingers toying with the strap around her wrist, so tempted to just slide it off. Lowering himself, he littered her neck with tender pecks. "I said that I want you, and unless you tell me to stop, I will have you. Do you understand?" She looked up at him, then nodded. 

"I want you too..."

* * *

Chrollo had warmed the beds of many women. He had both virgins and married women. It was just a motion to get through to achieve other means. There was physical pleasure, but Chrollo felt absolutely nothing in those moments as he thrusted into the folds of any of those women. He just thrusted hips and indulged in their pleasures while his mind went to other things, like when he would be able to break into the next vault or kill the next person that got in his way. 

Here he was, the all powerful head of the Phantom Troupe, losing himself in the passionate throes of being deep inside of his love. The cold-blooded and cruel thief and murderer being weak in the knees for just one woman. Each cry of his name made him growl, thrusting harder and faster even though he had came so many times. 

Steel eyes traced over her form, only stopping at the area which his member penetrated her tight yet soaking slit. His thick white semen spilling out with each vigorous buck of his hips.

"Ch-Chrollo...!" She cried between moans and whimpers. "I-It's too much...!"

"K-Kirika... mmm.... please just hold out a bit longer..." His thrusting had become more desperate and shaky. He could feel the waves of emotions coming off of her, wrapping him like a warm blanket. It only encouraged him to go harder and faster, just to feel her spikes of pleasure that she derived from him. 

Chrollo never saw the value in virginity - viewing it as a frivolous construct created by a society that was afraid of women expressing their sexuality. Yet there was something about being able to take the innocence of a woman who had obviously seen a very hideous side of the world into his own hands that made something deep stir inside him. 

With one finally thrust, and with the arch of her back, they both let out a moan of pleasured unison as they finished out their climax together. As soon as they came down from their high, both collapsed onto the bed into a sweaty pile. Kirika was completely out of energy to move, while Chrollo just showered her in praise and kisses, murmuring romantically about how well she did for him. They laid there for several minutes, their labored panting being the only thing to fill the room. 

Chrollo had taken on the responsibility of getting them cleaned up. Whispering soothing words to Kirika until she fell into a deep slumber, their nude forms intertwined. His arms were around her waist, making sure that she was secured in his embrace. 

Alone in his thoughts, Chrollo observed his sleeping beauty. It wrecked him internally that right after making such passionate love between them that he would have to leave her alone again. Especially after showing such a vulnerable side of herself. He observed her scars again, and the same vexation that filled him returned. This world had hurt his darling. It literally scarred her. No one had protected her from the defilement that this world was capable of. Her family was obviously not strong enough, and her friends were most certainly not equipped. 

Perhaps Chrollo was not one to talk about the gruesome monstrosity this world was able to create. After all, his own hands were drenched with the blood of many. He had killed without even so much as a blink of the eye or a regret. But on the flipside, it was because he committed such atrocities that it made him all too aware of the harm that people were competent in. 

For so long he had felt vacant, a small part of longing for a sense of self. With Kirika near his side, he was very much aware of his self. She fulfilled him in ways that no treasure or book ever could. Perhaps that was just the soulmate's instinct inside him talking, but Chrollo knew that it was more than that. 

For now until morning, he would hold on tight to her. Then he would have to let go, his heart in longing for each moment he was away. But he would not idle his time away in lovesick yearning. Behind it all, he was making his preparations. To set up his diligently sewn web. To lure in the butterfly into the trap, and to keep her with him for as long as the both of them were to live. At first, she might resent him for stealing her away. But Kirika would understand in time as his soulmate, he was only doing what was best for her. Doing what he could so that the world couldn't mutilate her anymore. Then it could be just the two of them in their own crafted little web, together. 


	3. Voyeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka decides that he wants to go and mess with Chrollo and Kirika, but stumbles in on their 'alone' time. Hisoka ditches his initial plan and decides to sit back and enjoy the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during "Envy". Sorry if this is a bit short or feels rushed
> 
> CWs: Voyeurism, cock warming, cum play, fingering, jealous sex, masturbation

"I want to see Jude, Chrollo." 

"He'll be fine."

Oh? Had Hisoka stumbled in on a lover's quarrel? 

Currently the clown was lurking in a building across from the one which the Troupe had made their hideout. He was a few floors above where the bickering couple were, so he had a bird's eye view through their window. Hisoka concealed himself so he wouldnt be detected by them or any of the Troupe members. Hisoka wanted to talk with the two. Alone. He didn't need the pesky Troupe interfering with his plans. 

_Should I just go in now ♥️ ?_ Hisoka thought, grinning. Making his presence known might rile the two up even more. But he continued to wait and listen, wanting to hear more because he was a nosey little miser. 

"I mean, I could call them here right now. But I don't think you want our son to see us like this, do you?" 

Hisoka perked up when he heard Chrollo's tone transition from disinterested to smug. Slowly peaking out the window, his eyes widened in pleasure as he drank in the sight before him. Kirika was seated on Chrollo's lap, and by her lack of bottoms it didn't take long for Hisoka to put together that the Head was balls deep inside her. 

Even from this distance, Hisoka could feel his soulmate's irritation slowly dissolve into conflicted pleasure. Kirika slowly moving herself up and down on top of Chrollo's lap. The soft little noises she made made Hisoka lick his lips hungrily. He could feel himself twitch between his legs. Eventually, he could hear Chrollo beginning to make a few noises as well. It was peculiar to hear the usually composed Troupe leader let out any signs of emotion, so it was a pleasant surprise for Hisoka. 

They were still for awhile, seeming to indicate that Chrollo had came inside her. Hisoka was a bit disappointed how short that little show was. Though a second later he noticed that while Kirika was distracted, Chrollo had looked up. Directly at Hisoka. 

Silver and golden eyes clashed. Hisoka felt himself shiver at the intensity of that gaze. Chrollo continued to gaze on as he slowly planted kisses on Kirika's neck. Then the raven-haired man acted as if Hisoka wasn't there. His fingers reaching between Kirika's legs, wiping up the semen which dripped down her thighs before lifting them up to her mouth. 

Hisoka nearly groaned as he watched those supple lips wrap around Chrollo's fingers, lapping away at the pearly white semen. By now, Hisoka had drawn out his own length. Grasping it in his hand as he began to slowly but vigorously pump himself. He watched as Chrollo roughly shoved his fingers and began to fuck into Kirika's dripping core. Her cries and whimpers were like music to Hisoka's ears. The magician could only imagine how moist and tight that mouth sucking on Chrollo's fingers would be around his cock. 

"I don't exactly care if you have another soulmate. I cannot exactly say I'm pleased that its Hisoka, but it seems that is what Fate would have it," Chrollo said with his contemplative, cold voice. Hisoka's grin only growing wider and his panting becoming harder as he realized that those words were not directed at Kirika, but at him. His hand covered in precum made it easier to jerk his hand faster around his length. Bucking his hips, he listened as Chrollo became more merciless with his finger fucking. A moan was slowly crawling up Hisoka's throat, and it took him covering a hand over his mouth to prevent it from escaping and alerting everyone within possible earshot. 

He could feel Kirika's lust enshroud him. It had such a sweet yet sultry taste, like a fine intoxicating wine. It was as if Chrollo was fingering Hisoka himself, feeling the jolts of harsh pleasure fill his body. Her moans and cries made him fantasize. Wanting to shove himself deep inside her, filling her up with everything he had. He choked back on his moaning, and he felt his teeth puncture through the skin of his hand as another rush of pleasure filled him. His own blood filled his mouth, but he lapped it off. Feeling himself becoming more ragged and close with each possessive word Chrollo punched out.

"You will always belong to me first. I was the one who loved you first, and will always be the one in your heart first. I hope you understand that for your own sake, Kirika. You may have two soulmates now, but I'll be the only one you'll ever need." 

A powerful shudder filled Hisoka, and he knew that Kirika had hit her climax. His knees finally buckling and Hisoka collapsed. Letting out a few low throaty groans, involuntarily thrusting forward as he finally shot his hot white load all over the concrete wall. He watched it splatter and stain the cold surface with a haze filled look of desire. The intensity made Hisoka's body continuously shudder. Arms wrapping around himself in a self-embrace as his member finally fell limp. 

If this was how it felt like watching your soulmate getting fucked, Hisoka could only imagine the intense emotions he would feel if he was actually fucking her. At that point, Hisoka just wanted to pin her down. It didn't matter if she was on her back or on her stomach. He just wanted to stuff himself into her folds and absolutely let loose. Wanting to feel her folds tighten around his cock and suck him in. He could hear her screaming and whimpering his name as he smashed her right into the mattress. The magician wanted to imagine her eyes streaming with tears of a blissed out climax as his multiple rounds of cum pooled out of her and onto the bedsheets before he began to fuck her again. To break her mind so that she could never feel pleasure from another man again - even if that other man was Chrollo. 

He let his mind wander into darker spaces as he slowly recovered from his climax. Hisoka then got up, legs still trembling as he shoved his limp member back into his trousers. When he managed to look out the window again, Kirika had disappeared and only Chrollo remained. Hisoka grimaced, wondering how he could pry Kirika away from him. Or at least to get him to somewhat share his soulmate for now. 

Then Hisoka had a small, devious idea. Chuckling, he leapt from his spot from the window as he was ready to enact his first step of action. 


	4. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pakunoda and Kirika take out the two children to get ice cream, which brings a short yet welcomed interruption to the heavy ongoing events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between "Arrangements" and "Date Night". I would have added this into the original story, but decided this might be better as a side story.

"Sure is crowded," Pakunoda remarked, skimming over the long line of people that trailed out of ice cream parlor. "Surprising considering it's a week day..."

"Tourist crowd?" Kirika guessed. 

"Perhaps. Shall we go and try find another place to try?" 

"No, its okay. You've already driven us around long enough. Besides the line seems to be going quickly," Kirika glanced down. "Are you okay with waiting you two?" 

Jude and Kortopi both nodded. She smiled. The two had just met, but it seemed like they were getting along quite well. Kortopi was a soft-spoken yet polite kid, currently showing Jude his Nen abilities to copy things. The four year old was amazed at this trick, eagerly asking all sorts of questions about it. 

It was a little unnerving that Chrollo would have let a child so young to join the Troupe. But according to Pakunoda, he was an orphan that they had come upon. If he hadnt been taken into the Troupe, he probably would have been dead. Still, it made Kirika a bit sad that Kortopi had to make that choice for survival in the first place. 

It took about ten minutes, but eventually they made it inside the building. The multiple conversations occurring filled the space with noise which seemed to add to density in the room. 

When they reached the freezers, Pakunoda lifted Jude up so he could see what flavors there were. The sight was touching, seeing how the usually aloof woman smiled warmly at the child as she spoke to him. She had always been like that with him since he was a baby. 

Kirika glanced over at Kortopi. He remained quiet, not making any hint of what he was thinking. Kirika reached out and hiked him up into her arms. 

"M-Miss Kirika?" The boy sounded startled, and if it was possible it seemed that his one visible eye got wider. "You don't need to do this!"

"Nonsense," Kirika smiled. "Now come on, just point out what you want." 

Kortopi seemed to hesitate before looking over. Taking a few seconds to observe before pointing to what he wanted. Kirika nodded, and just before she set him down, she heard him whisper a quiet 'thank you'.

"Of course Kortopi. No problem." 

* * *

When they had finished their ice cream, Kirika suggested that they stop by a park that she saw earlier. It was a rather nice day, and it would have been a waste to just go straight back to the dreary base. Pakunoda and Kortopi could afford to have just a little bit more time off too. 

As soon as they reached the park, Jude had a mischevious grin. Tapping Kortopi quickly on the shoulders before squeaking "You're it!" And running off. Kortopi looked a bit befuddled, looking up at Kirika and Pakunoda. 

"Go ahead," Kirika giggled, Pakunoda nodding in approval. 

Kortopi nodded back. "I'll make sure he doesn't wander off too far, Miss Kirika." Then he took off after Jude. 

Kirika and Pakunoda both took a seat on a bench, watching the two boys go back and forth with amused smiles on their faces. The sun was warm, but there was a gentle breeze to keep them cool. 

"So how has it been getting to know the Troupe?" Pakunoda asked. 

"It's.... to be honest, it's not as bad as I thought it was going to be," Kirika admitted. "They've been overall cordial, and they have been good company to Jude, which has been the number one thing I worried about." 

Pakunoda smiled. "Don't worry. We will make sure no harm comes to him if we can help it. The members seem to really enjoy his presence, and him being here has seemed to make some of the rowdier members behave a little." 

"Has Phinks been swearing less?" Kirika joked. 

"Mm, I dont know about that one..." Pakunoda had a bit of teasing merriment in his tone. "Phinks probably wouldn't be able to stop swearing even if you put his mouth through a car wash. But he's definitely been a bit more nicer." 

Kirika nodded. She hadn't had a lot of time to get to know the members, and there were a few she still hadn't talked with. But as long as they were treating her baby right, then Kirika could feel at ease. "I'm... sorry for us being such an inconvenience. I know it must not be the easiest thing to try watch a kid and a non-Troupe member when you're trying to organize for a 'job'..."

"Kirika," Pakunoda interjected. "You two are not an inconvenience. You are the Boss's family, and therefore apart of him," her tone softened. "The Troupe... or at least I don't think you're a burden at all. So far, you haven't imposed on Troupe activities or done anything to jeaporadize our cause. And..." she paused. "And I know that the Boss hasn't exactly given you a choice to be here." 

"Paku..." 

"I will always put my loyalty to Boss and the group first... but loyalty does not mean blindly agreeing with everything your superior does," Pakunoda said. "Trust me when I say there are plenty of things which Troupe members disagree on with each other, even between members and the Boss. But we have learned to put those differences aside for to good of the collective." 

Kirika nodded. "I mean... for such a group to survive for so long... I guess that you would have to." 

"I cannot interject myself into your relationship... its not my place to interfere with the Boss's personal affairs. But," Pakunoda reached out, wrapping an arm around Kirika's shoulder to pull her close. "I will do what I can to make your lives just a bit easier... not just as his subordinate, but... as your friend Kirika." 

Kirika felt her heart melt at Pakunoda's words. Knowing full well that Pakunoda's loyalty to Chrollo would always be the priority. But she knew that Pakunoda's words were sincere, especially that last part. She could hear it, as if the blonde woman had poured her heart into each syllable. 

"Thank you Paku..." 

They sat like that, just watching as the two children frolicked in the park. 

Click!

Both women were startled as the sharp sound caught their attention. On high alert for a brief second, looking for any potential threat. Then there was a faint hissing noise. 

"Oh n-" 

Before the sentence could be finished, both of them were shot with water. An ill-placed sprinkler began to mercilessly shower the women. Pakunoda and Kirika both ran quickly away, laughing at their predicament once they got over their initial shock. That was when they both concluded that it was about time they started heading back, calling Jude and Kortopu to return. 

As they waited, Kirika glanced at Pakunoda. Whispering a quiet thank you one more time, grateful for her friend. 


End file.
